10 Reasons Why Shawn Spencer Knows
by invisalite
Summary: Lassiter's been a little off-key lately. But it's nothing that our fake psychic hasn't noticed... 10 reasons why Shawn knows that something's up. **EDIT** I forgot. I don't own anything.
1. Reason 1

_1). Ever since the Drimmer incident, he's been acting __**strangely friendly**_.

Shawn walks into the Santa Barbara police station, giving Juliet a cheery "morning" before waltzing off to the desk of his favorite head detective.

"Mornin', Lassie," he grins brightly.

"Morning, Spencer."

Shawn pretends to be taken aback.

"Lassie-face, did you _really_ just respond to my greeting civilly?"

Lassiter blushes _very faintly_ but still noticeably enough for the fake psychic to pick up on it.

"Shut up, Spencer," he mutters with a small smile. Once again, enough for the hazel eyes to notice.

_If I knew any better… _Shawn thinks playfully. _Only one way to find out._

He turns and swoons into Lassiter's lap. The head detective raises his arms in alarm, but his icy blue eyes sparkle with unheard mirth.

*** * * * ***

It's been a couple minutes now, and Lassiter hasn't motioned for Shawn to move. The detective reaches his arms around the brown haired man, typing on his computer, seemingly unfazed.

The younger of the two also has not made any indication of getting off of the detective's lap either. He starts to lean his head onto the salt and pepper hair when people begin to stare. Which is Lassiter's cue that he's acting too much out of character. His arms shoot up again.

"Spencer. Get _off_ my lap."


	2. Reason 2

**Hey guys,**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS. Or the grand total of... 3. No matter how many I get, it's still VERY encouraging for my work. Hope you guys enjoy!  
**

* * *

_2). That shirt that he lent Lassiter when the detective was suspected of murder. Yeah, that one. It's not back yet. _

"So, Lassie, when will I be getting that shirt back?"

Lassiter's face ducks suddenly as the detective tries to hide the blush that creeps over his face.

"Uh… haven't gotten the chance to take it to the dry cleaner's."

"Oh really?" Shawn asks, laughing. "Then how come I've never seen it go by on the laundry racks?"

The head detective blanches as he realizes that he's talking to the only person in his early 30's that would bother watching the laundry rack in the dry cleaners window. Although, he admits to himself, it _is_ rather fun to watch all that stuff as it goes by.

"You... haven't been looking closely enough," Lassiter mumbles, as he turns away, walking briskly back to the police department.

Shawn smirks.

_Shawn 2, Lassie 0. _

* * *

**Review? Or an add, too. Thanks!**


	3. Reason 3

**A/N: Reviews that I've been getting have been AWESOME, thanks guys. And additionally, thank you to the review that commented on characterization, it REALLY helps. Although, I'm afraid I have possibly screwed this one up. Alas. Read on!**

* * *

_3). Yeah, that incident in the bar? Turns out that Lassie was NOT actually that drunk._

Lassiter just downs his first glass of scotch when he notices the fake psychic in the bar. He can identify him from the mess of brown hair that moves straight in the direction of the female bartender. He groans, but smiles a little at the same time.

_I go to drink myself into a drunken stupor, and guess who comes with me. Be my designated driver? Never._

The head detective proceeds to slurp down another glass of intoxicating substances when Shawn finally notices him. Lassiter pretends to act extremely drunk.

"Why Lassie, fancy running into _you_ here," Shawn greets him, upbeat as usual.

"Same to you," he slurs.

The fake psychic cocks his head a little. Lassiter grins to himself as he wonders what the phony psychic is thinking.

"Well… somebody's _obviously_ had a lot to drink!" comes the reply, bright and a little bit too optimistic for Lassiter's comfort.

He shifts uneasily on his stool and lifts another glass to his lips. But, not before Shawn's hand shoots out and stops the alcohol from meeting the man's mouth.

"And when I said that, I _didn't_ mean keep on drinking."

At that moment, Lassiter feels a flutter in his stomach and a blush flashes across his face. He thinks that the fake psychic hasn't seen it. And, to his observation, he hasn't.

* * * * *

Shawn looks over the head detective carefully. Even though he's slow to admit it, the cold icy blue of Lassiter's have never been as captivating as now.

His hand shoots out so quickly that he's not even aware of what he's doing until the glass hits the table. And then there was that ever so slight blush that whispered across the older man's face.

Shawn makes no indication that he's seen it, smiling slowly.

It's so easy to play dumb.

He had watched Lassiter order the scotch and plop down at the lonely table in the corner (at around 6:42) and timed his arrival into the bar at the same time that the head detective would have finished his first glass of alcohol.

Meaning that he could fake Lassiter into thinking that he thought that the older man was drunk. More time to analyze things in a quieter, calmer setting without the risk of dying every two seconds.

"Here, let me give you a ride home."

* * *

**A/N: Review?? This is definitely not one of the best chapters... But I had to come up with _one_ reason. Hope you guys enjoyed it! And also, check out "Love For Granted" if you've seen Hancock before. Although "Love For Granted/Crawl" isn't as good as Ten Reasons. **


	4. Reason 4

**A/N: Thanks to Princess of Queens for my FIRST piece of constructive crit! I really am looking for as much of it as I can find because I know, my characterizations are most definitely NOT perfect. And thanks to all your kind reviews as well! They really make writing this worthwhile. Only 6 more reasons!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own nothin'. Sadly.  
**

_

* * *

4). Every time there's a shooting, Lassiter's shoulder seems to cover most of Shawn's body. Most of it._

Gus lets out a yelp as bullets continue to ricochet off the brick walls around him and his friend.

"Remind me why and how you got me into this!" the pharmacist yells.

"There was ice cream. Lots of ice cream," Shawn replies, ducking as the gunman continues firing.

The two are suddenly shoved to the walls. There's a hand on Shawn's collar and a gruff voice in his ear.

"Leave this to the professionals."

Salt and pepper flashes by Shawn's eyes as his favorite head detective coldly strides forward.

"Police! Drop your weapons!"

"Lassie, when are you gonna realize that _nobody_ ever listens to that phrase?"

Lassiter edges to the side of the alley, his broad shoulders blocking off most of Shawn's torso. Almost half of it.

Guns start to fire again, and Shawn lets out a little gasp of surprise as he suddenly registers that Lassiter has been shot. The older man stumbles back a few steps, but manages to disable the gunner's weapon with a well aimed bullet.

Shawn barely registers that his arms have wrapped around the older man's frame, running his fingers over the still-warm bullet hole in the Kevlar vest where the gunman left his mark.

"You okay?" Lassiter asks, softer than usual.

"More like are _you_ okay, Carly-town!" Shawn whimpers. "You had me going there!"

Blue eyes meet soft hazel ones, as Lassiter cups the fake psychic's face with his right hand. He slaps the brown-haired man-boy's face gently.

"I wouldn't die like that," the head detective whispers, quickly closing the distance between their faces. Just as suddenly, he turns and walks away.

"Hah, I guess it isn't cool enough for Lassie-face, huh?" the younger man chuckles, following him out of the alley.

* * *

**Review?? It really helps. **


	5. Reason 5

**A/N: Thanks for all of your continued support! We've officially reached the halfway point! Also, thanks for the one review with constructive crit. I tried to spice up the description of the setting a little bit more this time. Hope it works for ya. :)**

_

* * *

5). Every time he's in the hospital, Lassiter's there. Watching him._

Shawn rubs his eyes as he sits up in the stark white hospital bed. He instantly regrets the motion, wincing as he feels the IV in his arm. As he reaches to rip the needle out, a strong hand stops him. He looks up.

"Well hey there, Carly-town! Whatcha doin' here?" the fake psychic asks cheerfully.

"Preventing you from leaving AMA," comes the gruff reply.

"But that's always so fun!" Shawn whines, donning his please-Lassie-I'll-be-good pout.

He swears that he can see a faint smile ghost by Lassiter's lips.

"Well, you're not getting by me," the head detective responds, as he motions towards the door. "It's locked."

"What, are you going to try and make out with me in here? Right now?" Shawn asks, a little too eagerly.

The brown-haired man feels a grin alight itself on his face as he watches Lassiter's face flash seven different shades of red.

"No, Spencer. That would be against protocols," comes the faint and mumbled response.

"But locking me in a hospital room to prevent me from leaving AMA is against my constitutional rights!" Shawn cries.

Lassiter slaps the younger man's face gently as he sits down in the chair next to the bed.

"Shut up and get some rest, Spencer."

* * *

**Review, as per always! Or just add/favorite, that's good too! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. Reason 6

**A/N: Hope you guys weren't TOO disappointed by the amount of time since my last update. I decided to let the story views drop a considerable amount before going up to the next update. This means that there will be longer periods of time between updates. Which means that things get to move "slower," but also that means waiting. But patience is a virtue, everyone. **

**This time, I wasn't able to listen to all pieces of constructive criticism. When I write these chapters, I try to limit myself to just one page. In another fic, though, my page limit will go up. I promise. But, enough from me. Hope you all enjoy!  
**

_

* * *

6). Lassiter doesn't seem to yell at him as much for bothering him._

Shawn frowns as he flounces into the lobby of the Santa Barbara police department headquarters. There is something not quite right with Lassiter.

For one, he hasn't yelled at him today yet. The fake psychic had exhausted nearly every trick in the book to pull some expression out of the head detective, but to no avail. He catches Juliet on her way past him as he walks towards Lassiter's desk.

"Hey Jules, is anything wrong with Lassie?"

The blonde junior detective stops, grinning at Shawn.

"Not that _I_ know of, Shawn. But I'll let you know."

The hazel-eyed man's eyebrows jump. Juliet groans inwardly as she sees a mischievous light in his eyes.

"Not that _you_ know of, huh?"

Juliet turns around.

"Shawn, I'm pretty sure that Carlton would not appreciate you meddling with his work _again_ this afternoon."

"But Jules, it's all I'm cut out to do!" the fake psychic whines.

At that moment, Lassiter brushes by, headed towards his desk. Shawn grins diabolically as Juliet sighs.

"Fire away. Not like I can stop it _anyway_," the junior detective mutters, rolling her eyes in amusement.

"Hey, Carly-town!" Shawn chimes, brightly.

Lassiter groans as he hears the fake psychic's voice bound around the almost empty building.

"Spencer, I would appreciate it if you would _please leave me alone_ while I'm working on this case."

"Oh, you mean the case that I've already solved?"

"Spencer. Please. I'm asking you nicely."

"But it's already done!"

"SPENCER!"

Shawn scampers out of the brick building, smiling as he meets Gus's blue hatchback Echo.

_Shawn: 6. Lassie: 0.

* * *

_

**Review? Thanks for staying with me!**


	7. Reason 7

**A/N: Sorry for slow updating, kids. My schedule has been really packed, and I'm really squeezing this one in there. I checked views and reviews... They're both going in the southward direction. I really appreciate all the reviews I've been getting though, it makes writing this worth it. Thank you for all your support! And 3 more reasons to go...**

_

* * *

_

_7). Henry seems to be nicer to Shawn after Lassiter's spent the night there._

Henry shakes his head in disbelief.

"But I'm telling you, Dad, we've got the right person!" Shawn protests, his brow furrowed.

"My gut is telling me that you guys are barking down the wrong alley," his father replies.

"Well, your gut and the spirits _definitely_ do not agree," the fake psychic mutters. "Looks like you won't be haunting me in the afterlife."

"Like I'd want to," Henry hisses back.

Lassiter stumbles into the Spencers' living room where the shouting match is about to start. He instantly regrets his choice.

"Oh… maybe I should come back later," the head detective murmurs.

"Ah, Detective Lassiter!" the elder Spencer greets him. "Maybe _you_ can hammer some sense into my son!"

Blue eyes meet hazel across the room, and Shawn suddenly knows that he is right. He starts doing a victory dance. Lassiter snarls a bit, and turns back to face Henry.

"Actually, Mr. Spencer… your son's 'psychic visions' (Lassiter puts heavy emphasis on the quotes) have proved true. We've just apprehended the criminal."

Henry cringes, biting back lashing words. He turns to his son, who stops midway through his jig across the living room.

"Good job, son. I'm proud of you."

Shawn just flushes a bright red, gives Lassiter a burning glare, and rushes out of the house.

Henry claps Lassiter on the back.

"You're doing a good job of sticking up for him, kid."

And now it is Lassiter's turn to flush a bright red and rush out of the house after Shawn.

Henry chuckles as he settles back onto the sofa and picks up the newspaper.

"Young love."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review? **


	8. Reason 8

**A/N: Sorry everybody for such a long wait! Essentially... life got to me. Well... more school. Having large workloads is _so _fun, you won't believe it. Read away, and 2 more reasons!**

_

* * *

8). That pineapple upside down cake Shawn left on Lassie's desk? It's gone! There's no explanation for it! Unless…_

Lassiter returns to his desk, looking slightly happier than normal. Sitting down in his chair, he groans slightly as he sees Shawn and Gus saunter into the precinct.

"What do you want, Spencer?"

"Lassie, this is _serious_! The pineapple upside down cake that I made this morning is missing!"

The head detective pales as he looks around, quietly hoping for a distraction with another officer.

_Damn, nothing._

"Was it about this big and sitting on my desk?" He motions with his hands the size of about a small plate.

"Yeah! It was—"

Shawn sees the guilt even before it spills out of Lassiter's mouth.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I ate it."

"Well, that's okay, it was for you anyway, Carly-town!" Shawn replies brightly. He can't help but feel a little crestfallen that Lassiter hadn't saved any for him. But then again, the cake wasn't that big.

But there are a couple things bugging the fake psychic. And there they are, on Lassiter's face.

"Hey, Lassie-face, come here a minute."

The head detective responds obediently, rising from his chair. He looks down into Shawn's hazel eyes.

The fake psychic is shocked for a bit, but proceeds to lift a finger and gently brush away a few crumbs from the older man's mouth.

"There, you're all clean now," he smiles.

Lassiter just blushes.

* * *

**Review away, y'all. **


	9. Reason 9

**A/N: I'm thinking 10 Reasons will be done before Winter Break (aka next Friday). This was really fun to write and all your reviews definitely made it worth my time! Look forward to a Lassiter version later. :) **

**And yes, I'm _very_ aware of a line in here that SCREAMS innuendo. No cookies to those who find it. Enjoy! And review as per always.  
**

_

* * *

_

_9). Whenever Lassiter stops by the Psych office, he's never in uniform. But he still has his gun holster. _

"Shawn, you've got a visitor!" Gus yells as an unlicensed Crown Victoria pulls into view of the Psych office window.

The resident pseudo psychic saunters into the entryway to meet the head detective, who happens to be wearing something other than his office uniform. Which turns out to be a casual button-up shirt along with designer jeans plus his gun holster.

"Hey, Lassie-face… This is a surprise!" Shawn grins brightly.

The head detective's face flushes. He's learned to just go with it and not to hide the different shades of red that his face is now so used to.

"Yeah… I was just wondering if you'd want to go to the shooting range with me," he mutters. His hand drifts to his shoulder holster.

"Awww… Carly-town, are you asking me on a date?" the fake psychic replies.

"No!" Lassiter snaps. "I'm just training you so that I don't have to pull out my gun so often to save your ass!"

Shawn can tell by Lassiter's twitching hands that it's a blatant lie. But he plays along.

"Okay, Lassie. No need to throw a fit! I'll grab my jacket and then we can go."

"No, Spencer, we're going _now_."

Shawn is dragged out of the Psych office, much to his and Gus's surprise.

"Don't get yourself arrested!" Gus shouts after them.

His only response is the engine roaring out of the driveway.


	10. Reason 10

**A/N: The final reason! Hope y'all like the ending. I ran it by my friend on the cuteness meter, and it got an 8. Let me know what I can do to improve, and I'll hopefully see everyone back for the Lassiter version of 10 Reasons! Reviews are amazing, as per usual. :)**

_

* * *

10). Lassiter's been asking him out on "dates" more often, yelling less, smiling more. There is definitely SOMETHING wrong. And Shawn knows exactly what it is._

Shawn eyes the head detective for what seems to be the millionth time that evening over the flickering candles on their table.

"I already told you, no matter how hard you try to hypnotize me, I'm paying for dinner," Lassiter answers, chuckling.

The fake psychic can't help but laugh too. His mouth turns up into a grin for what seems to be the first time in ages. Even _he_ can get a little depressed working on a hard murder case for too long of a period of time.

"But, Lassie-face, I want to go swim in your eyes. They're just so beautiful!" Shawn giggles, poking Lassiter's face.

"And I—never mind."

The head detective looks down at the tablecloth, blushing and smiling at the same time.

"Aww… Carly-town, you're so cute when you're embarrassed!" the hazel-eyed man jokes, patting the salt-and-pepper hair.

"You… wanna leave now?" Lassiter asks quietly.

They've been done eating for about almost half an hour. Shawn thought he would never ask.

The two men walk out to the car in the brisk night air. The younger enters the passenger side of the Crown Vic. The engine roars to life, and they pull out of the parking lot.

The fake psychic falls asleep on the ride home, and Lassiter grins. He drives to _his_ house instead, and carries Shawn to the door.

The head detective is _not_ aware of how light Shawn's breathing has become as they approach the entryway in the cool twilight. The younger man silently evaluates his situation and makes his decision as they reach the dim glow from the porch light.

_It's perfect timing._

Lassiter lets Shawn down as he fumbles for his key. The fake psychic jumps to his feet with incredible energy and presses his lips to the head detective's as the older man turns around. He's not surprised when Lassiter throws his arms up in shock, but then wraps them around his body, pulling him closer and closer.

For a moment, nothing exists for Shawn but him and Lassiter. It's as close to pure bliss as he thinks he's ever gotten.

They resurface for air, staring at each other.

"How did you know?" Lassiter asks, incredulous.

"I have my reasons," the younger man replies. He smiles. "I've been waiting for a _long_ time to do that, Carly-town. And by the way, I won. 10 to 0."

The head detective shakes his head, grinning as he dives in for another kiss.

"You didn't win first prize, though."

Shawn blinks, confused.

"Hm?"

"You didn't win yourself. I did."

The fake psychic's cheeks flush a fiery crimson and he's _very_ aware of it.

"Fine. You win, Lassie."


	11. But WAIT! There's more!

**But wait, there's MORE. **

For all of you who enjoyed 10 Reasons, there's a VERSION TWO. That's right, the fluffiness continues right HERE!

**STORY ID: 5685791**

**Fine, a preview for y'alls. **

* * *

"Hi, I'm Helen—I just started here a couple of days ago," Helen stammers.

She bites her lip nervously before going on.

"My colleague and I have been wondering… whether you two are going out or not. We don't want to get any misconceptions, you know?"

Shawn smiles winningly and is about to answer, but Lassiter beats him to the punch.

"Yeah, we're going out. We're in the second month of our relationship."

* * *

**And that's all folks. Head on over to 10 Reasons Why Carlton Lassiter Knows for the rest of the story!**


End file.
